Transtorno mental
by ClaudiaDeBirthday
Summary: ¿Que ha pasado durante esos meses en los que vivió encerrado? ¿Cuantas cosas cambiaron, desde entonces? Sora es la representación de aquel enorme cambio que se dio. Sus amigos están dispuestos a ayudarle a que, fuese lo que fuese que le haya hecho Saix, regresase a ser el mismo inocente niño que una vez fue. Principal: (Sora/Roxas) Leves: (Sora/Riku) (Roxas/Axel) (Sora/Ventus)
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Inclusive siendo perseguido no dejaba de correr por aquellos largos pasillos, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo el calor subir por todo su cuerpo; ya estaba a punto de ocurrir aquello que su creador profeso.

La luz del mediodía se filtraba atravez de los ventanales rotos y con los bordes oxidados, en lo alto del techo; al menos eso le dejaba ver el camino próximo que tomaría para despistar a sus perseguidores. No quería ser devuelto a esa sala blanca, con herramientas que solo le hacían daño.

¡Detente! – gritaron desde atrás uno de los hombres, con furia contenida -. ¡Ya verás lo que te hará Saix cuando te atrapemos!

Dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre. Lo odiaba. No solo lo odiaba a él, odiaba en lo que le había hecho durante los meses que lo tuvo cautivo en su laboratorio. Experimentando con su cuerpo, mente y salud. Era un completo maniático que solo deseaba el dolor de otros; pues según tenia él entendido, disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento a costa de otros.

Las pisadas se escucharon más próximas a su persona y solo atino a aumentar la velocidad, sin pesárselo dos veces, tratando de dejar una considerable distancia entre él y los demás.

Si hubiese estado en una carrera, como años atrás las tuvo con su mejor amigo: Riku, de seguro se sentiría emocionado al ganarle y ver que su resistencia había mejorado considerablemente; pero la realidad era otra. Un realidad que nunca espero tener tras haber dejado que su amigo y compañero se alejara de su vida. Un realidad que se distorsiono a medida que lo veía alejarse desde lo lejos, sin detenerlo y sin ser consciente de que le traería consecuencias, y las ha estado viviendo durante esos malditos meses.

La puerta estaba a escasos centímetros, faltaba poco, muy poco para poder saborear la libertad entre sus brazos. Pero lo que no llego a tomar en cuenta, fue la sombra que se desplazo con agilidad, interponiéndose entre él y, lo que pronto seria, una nueva vida. Abrió los ojos temblando y aligerando el paso. Era el bastardo ese.

¿A dónde creías que ibas, Sora? – comento el joven científico de pelo azulado, acercándose hacia donde estaba parado el castaño, inmóvil y con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas – Fue de una muy mala educación salir sin dar previo aviso. Si deseabas salir, me lo hubiese pedido nada más.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y siendo incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Lo había atrapado. Pero al menos, lo intento, ¿No?

Ahora, regresemos a tu habitación, los demás han dejado de perseguirte por órdenes mías; para que no te lastimen – Mentira. Eso fue lo primero que pensó al mirar por detrás de él. Tal y como dijo Saix, no había nadie. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta desde cuando le dejaron de perseguir. Aun así, sabía que si regresaba con el científico a su 'habitación' volvería a hacerle daño.

Antes de protestarle algo o si quiera de golpearlo, una estridente risa resonó por el pasillo, junto con el rugido de lo que parecía una motocicleta. Y no se equivoco. A los pocos segundos, y de donde había venido Sora, una motocicleta negra hizo acto de presencia junto con el que manejaba aquel vehículo. Un pelirrojo, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia plasmada en su rostro, miraba entre divertido y asqueado al joven peli azul, quien solo frunció el ceño al verlo ahí.

El rugido se volvió a escuchar, y ahora le acompañaba el derrape que acaba de maniobrar. El pelirrojo se acercaba peligrosamente a él a una velocidad inigualable y sin siquiera dar señales de titubeos.

Lo único que llego a sentir, fue como le tomaban por la cintura y lo jalaban junto con el loco de la moto. Y, a lo lejos, los gritos de rabia de Saix al ver que su exitoso experimento se escapaba junto con el desconocido. O al menos era un desconocido para él, pues no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

Hace mucho que no te veía, pequeñajo – le comento a la vez que lo acomodaba detrás de él, sin dejar de manejar la moto - Ya verás como Kairi se emocionara al volverte a ver.

¿Kairi? – de algo le sonaba ese nombre, sin embargo, no llegaba a saber de dónde provenía; rebusco en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Un golpe de lleno le dio en el corazón, asfixiándolo durante unos segundos, escasos segundos en los que el pelirrojo no llego a darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su compañero detrás de sí – Kairi… - volvió a susurrar su nombre, sonriendo con malicia. Ahora si la recordaba.

¿Te acuerdas de ella? – pregunto con asombro, sin dejar de mirar la ruta que tomaban - Y… ¿Me recuerdas a mi?

Se quedo callado durante unos segundos, pensando si había visto al pelirrojo ese que lo había sacado de la prisión de Saix. Un nombre surco en su mente, haciéndolo dudar durante unos segundos y finalmente, arriesgándose, le dijo:

Tú eres Axel – el aludido le miro de reojo divertido.

Vaya que si me recuerdas – suspiro de alivio, algo que no duro mucho al sentir las manos de Sora rodear su cuello, aprisionándolo y dejándole sin aire -¿Sora…que…haces?

Tu eres Axel – volvió a decir, agrandando su sonrisa y dejando que sus ojos destellasen un brillo ambarino. Apretó con un poco más de fuerza su cuello y añadió: - el que convenció a Riku de que me dejara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Recognized

Nunca pude superar la oscuridad. Ni si quiera lo intente. ¿Para qué hacerlo si se puede tomar el camino fácil?, dejar que te lleve sin rechistar o si quiera sin defenderte.

Hay veces en los que incluso, cuando no me siento tan patético, mi energía por si sola se va transformando hasta el punto de querer ser consumida por aquello a lo que tanto temo. No me reconozco ni a mí mismo cuando los pensamientos suicidas se meten en mi mente y comienzan a darme una mala pasada.

¿Pero suicidarme? De eso no ayudaría en nada. Incluso, aun muerto causaría problemas.

Riku era con el único con el que me sentía a gusto. Era mi mejor amigo después de todo, eso y quien sabía si sentía algo mas por él. Estaba seguro que mi orientación no era como la de los demás chicos; y no podía avergonzarme de ello.

Muchos años habían pasado, muchos años en los cuales yo sufría en silencio, muchos años en los cuales mi amistad con Riku se forjo hasta el punto de amarlo con desesperación. ¿Parezco un crio? Bah, claro que sí.

El día en el cual mi mejor amigo se fue lejos de mi lado, fue cuando toda mi pesadilla empezó.

Yo acababa de despedirme de otros de mis amigos: Roxas, un niño rubio, pecoso y con frenillos, tenía 16 años al igual que yo. No era nada lindo comparado con mi mejor amigo peliplata; pero me acompaño durante la semana en que Riku viajo hacia otro lugar. Apenas la escuela había terminado y tomamos caminos distintos pues mientras que él vivía por el norte, yo vivía por el sur. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo sin dejarme decirle nada.

Sabía que le gustaba, y mucho, tanto como a mí me gustaba Riku. Pero para desgracia de ambos nunca fuimos correspondidos por nuestros supuestos amores. Y pensándolo bien, nunca pude darle la oportunidad a Roxas de intentar ser algo mas para mí. ¿Por qué? Porque esa misma tarde fue cuando me secuestraron.

Sufrí muchos, ¿Saben? No saben lo doloroso que es el que te incrusten un tipo de cuchillo, plateado y afilado, y comiencen a destriparte cuantas cosas quieran de tu interior; ni si quiera me habían dormido para hacerme tales cosas, todo lo que sentí fue estando consciente.

Grite, llore, gemí dolor, y nunca nadie vino para salvarme, **nadie** vino cuando grite en voz alta los nombres de los que se suponían eran mis amigos. Me quede solo ahí.

Y ahí no acaba todo el sufrimiento. No. Tuve que sufrir al ver a mi hermano en el mismo estado que yo. Vanitas podía ser una persona realmente fuerte y dura, seria y con aura que podía dar miedo, pero en esos momentos… no podía si quiera mirarle a la cara. Lloraba como yo, gritaba de dolor como yo, pedía por mi ayuda como yo le pedía a él. Pero Saix nunca nos tuvo compasión ni retorciéndonos de dolor bajo sus manos 'expertas' que hacían de lo que quería con nuestros cuerpos.

Calcule que habían transcurrido por lo menos 6 semanas, estuve contando las noches y los días que pasaban y pensaba que tenía una referencia. Pero estaba muy equivocado.

**9 meses.**

Habían pasado 9 meses encerrados en aquel laboratorio maltrecho. Que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿eh? Esas palabras me las dijo Saix cuando entro la última noche de vida de mi hermano.

Él termino muriendo. Y yo no hice nada.

_¿Ahora vez que tan inútil eres, Sora? – _comento con gracia mientras me dejaba en una celda con olor a desagüe. No le respondí. No le mire. Él no le tomo tanta importancia mi ignorancia hacia su persona y se fue de ahí, dejándome solo como antes.

''_Lo siento tanto, Vanitas. En verdad lo siento. '' _Pero ni la disculpa bastó. Vanitas nunca se fue, nunca me dejo, estaba dentro de mí; fue lo que me dijo Xigbar, tratando de que mi depresión disminuyese. Aquel tipo me caía bien, era el único que me trataba regular en ese mugriento lugar. No intentaba propasarse conmigo o intentaba experimentar con mi cuerpo para cosas extrañas. Le tuve un gran aprecio pues antes me defendía a mí y a mi hermano.

Y después de lo que llego a contarme sobre Vanitas, desde ese día, empecé a intentar escapar.

Heme aquí, intentado matar al que minutos antes me había sacado de aquel infierno, suplicando por parar mis acciones e intentando controlar las fuertes emociones que llegaban a mi corazón.

Él sabía lo que me estaba pasando, debía estar al tanto si es que me había ayudado salir de ahí.

Detente… - gimió intentado sacarme de encima. La moto la había aparcado cerca de la acera y nadie transitaba por ahí. Tenía todas la de matarlo pero por mi fuerza de voluntad logre aligerar la presión de su cuello lo cual Axel supo aprovechar para ponerme boca abajo sobre el asiento trasero del vehículo y lograr inmovilizarme.

Escuchaba sus jadeos intentando recuperar el aire que le había prohibido respirar. Se disculpo mentalmente mientras que él ahora se retorcía de dolor por la fuerza que Axel aplicaba al tener sus brazos tras su espalda.

Realmente eres un fastidio – dijo con voz seria. Supuso que también estaría frunciendo el ceño -, al parecer Roxas tenía razón con respecto a ti.

¿Roxas? – comente sorprendido. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que ahora yo tenía el control.

Recuperaste la consciencia, por lo visto –y me soltó.

¿Dónde está Roxas?

Escondido, junto con los otros – volvió a tomar posición en la moto y arranco sin esperar a que me acomodara.

¡Hey! ¡Espera! – exigí mientras giraba rápidamente y me aferraba a su cintura - ¿Cómo que con los otros? ¿Hay más personas?

Si. Están Roxas y Kairi, también Riku.

¿Riku está ahí? – pregunte preocupado

¿Eres sordo o qué? – comento con sarcasmo – Si. También el hermano de Roxas: Ventus. Y unos cuantos más que decidieron ayudar.

¿Ayudar a qué?

Bueno, no sé cómo explicarte todo esto. Te raptaron a ti y a Vanitas por la razón de que ustedes eran los más apropiados para…el experimento. Saix, como lo conoces ahora, no era así en el pasado. Era un genio, incluso más que el mismísimo Xehanorth. Pero con el tiempo fue cambiando a tal punto de volverse loco – hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo - . Él hace un año asesino a mi hermanito menor, Lea. No lo supe hasta que Saix me lo comento y desde entonces le tengo rabia por lo que hace. Y por esa misma razón te ayudo a escapar.

Lo lamento.

No tendrías porque. He venido a salvarte a ti y a tu hermano, que por cierto, lamento tu pérdida – solo asentí, sin tener ganas de hablar más – Se alegraran de que estés a salvo, sobre todo Riku. Él me tiene extenuado con que si no sales bien de ahí me matara, o hasta peor, me dejara sin hijos.

Atine simplemente a reír. Riku no había cambiado desde entonces, sonreí.

Roxas también estaba ahí. ¿Sera que sigue con sus frenillos, con sus pecas y ese peinado de nerd como siempre? Supongo que sí, nadie cambia en tan poco tiempo ¿No?

Y otra vez, cuan equivoca estuve.

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser mi antigua casa, pero no parecía la misma como la recordaba: las paredes blancas ya no eran ni de ese color, las ventanas estaban rotas y con rasgados de tela, la puerta de madera estaba rajada y con grafiti en ellas. ¿Esa era la casa en donde vivía?

Bajamos con cuidado de la moto, Axel me tuvo que ayudar a caminar pues tanto tiempo sentado causo que mis piernas no respondieran al instante. Pasamos por el jardín seco y sin flores, lleno de barro, y cruzamos el umbral de la puerta; estaba abierta a fin de cuentas. Lo que vi me sorprendió.

Dos rubios, hablando como si nada pasara, idénticos y, no pasándolo por alto, jodidamente atractivos. Uno de ellos se percato de mi presencia y la del pelirrojo y sonrió de medio lado, llamo la atención del otro y me miro, fijamente, con esos orbes azules.

Su mirada se intensifico al darse cuenta de quién era, la mía por lo mismo también: era Roxas.

Alto, con un cuerpo más formado y ropa de cuero negro, no le sentaba nada mal. Los frenillos ya no los tenían, me di cuenta de eso en cuanto me sonrió. Las pecas habían desaparecido para dar paso a un rostro tostado y, por lo que pude apreciar, suave al tacto. Su cabello estaba levantando en punas, como si quisieran desafiar a la gravedad; y tenía un pircing en la ceja izquierda.

Y yo que pensaba que era un nerd.

Sora – dijo completamente tranquilo mientras me abrazaba -, me alegro de que estés bien. Me alegro…

Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte – dije mientras le regresaba el abrazo aun más fuerte, sintiendo su aroma más de cerca.

¿Sora? – pregunto alguien desde mis espaldas. Yo me voltee sin romper el abrazo que me mantenía unido con Roxas y mire de quien se trataba. Era Riku, mirándonos como si fuésemos la cosa más extraña que haya visto. Roxas me junto mas contra sí y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. Mi mejor amigo gruño fastidiado por eso y se fue por donde vino, sin siquiera saludarme.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué tanto me había perdido durante el tiempo que estuve encerrado?


End file.
